Wonder Woman vs. Bayonetta
Wonder Woman vs. Bayonetta '''is a One Minute Melee that is part of DraconianA's season 2: The Grand Multiversal Tournament. The tournament can be found here. Intro '''THE GRAND MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Going into round 2, and 8 competitors are left! Only one can win! Who will advance? Who will be eliminated? WHO WILL DIE!? Fight Wonder Woman is teleported into an abandoned city, right in front of a crumpled apartment building. She looks around, trying to find her opponent, unsheathing her sword in the meantime. Her eyes land upon a dark alleyway as she hears footsteps come from it. “I hope you’re ready,” Bayonetta laughs as she steps out of the dark of the alleyway, “because I- wait, where did you get that outfit? Why, an old ally of mine would say that it came straight out of a thrift store… after the local cosplayer died!” Wonder Woman ignores the insult and grabs her shield. “...I’ll take that as what they call ‘Come and get me,’” She states. Bayonetta cracks Shuraba (a whip), breaks out a smile, and simply says, “This will be fun, won't it?” The two run towards each other and swing with their weapons. Make it flashy! FIGHT!!! Wonder Woman blocks the whip with her shield while Bayonetta flips away from the sword. Bayonetta kicks Wonder Woman away and uses the guns on her feet to shoot the warrior from Themyscira. Wonder Woman uses her bracelets to deflect the bullets, sending them back at the Umbra Witch, forcing her to dodge each of them. “That’s quite the cheap trick,” Bayonetta says, caught off guard. She then takes out Rakshasa (a pair of swords) and runs towards Wonder Woman. The two clash, Wonder Woman using her sword to block one part of Rakshasa and her shield to block the other. The two fighters take swings at each other until Bayonetta jumps in the air, suddenly wielding Odette (a pair of ice skates that attack with ice) equipped, and takes a kick at Wonder Woman, who steps out of the way of both the skate and the newly formed ice crystals and bashes Bayonetta with her shield. Bayonetta exclaims, “I’m just getting started!” She slides forward and barrages Wonder Woman with slashes of demonic and icey power. Wonder Woman blocks a fair share of the attacks before Bayonetta disappears and reappears behind her, slamming the ground and creating walls of sharp ice. Wonder Woman jumps out of the way, but gets an ice crystal stuck in her right arm. She removes it and looks upon Bayonetta, who is striking a pose on the ground. “...You aren’t taking this seriously, are you?” Wonder Woman asks as a wave of realization and annoyance comes over herself. Bayonetta smiles and laughs, “Why should I?” She then suddenly disappears again. Wonder Woman, knowing she didn’t go far, looks around for Bayonetta. As soon as she hears a reving noise, she turns her shield towards it, blocking a kick by Bayonetta, who is holding and wearing Salamandra (chainsaws) in her hands and feet. Bayonetta flips back towards Wonder Woman, who uses her bracelets to parry the attack and send Bayonetta flying backwards. Bayonetta, upon landing, uses Panther Within and rushes in closer. Wonder Woman takes out her lasso and throws it around Bayonetta once she gets close. Bayonetta turns to her normal form as she is tugged closer. Bayonetta, not letting some rope keep her down, says, “I’ll have you know that I feel that you could actually beat me-” Bayonetta freezes as she realizes what she just said. Wonder Woman responds, “It’s called ‘The Lasso of Truth.’ explains a lot, doesn’t it?” Bayonetta turns into a swarm of bats to escape the lasso. Turning back to her human form,“Well… YOU’RE not telling the truth, you hypocrite!” she says in denial. The two rush towards each other. Wonder Woman slashes at Bayonetta, who uses the chainsaw in her right hand to block the sword. Bayonetta throws the chainsaw in her left hand up into the air. Wonder Woman lifts her shield to block the chainsaw, letting Bayonetta backflip and kick the shield out of Wonder Woman’s hand as the chainsaw bounces off. Bayonetta catches the shield, immediately throwing it and catching the chainsaw. Wonder Woman blocks the shield, but Bayonetta suddenly appears in front of it thanks to Witch Time and uses the chainsaw on her right foot to cut off Wonder Woman’s arms at the shoulders. Wonder Woman bears her teeth as a guillotine appears behind her. Bayonetta turns Wonder Woman around and stomps her into place. As Wonder Woman struggles, Bayonetta snaps her fingers, and the blade falls with a… CHOP! K.O.! Wonder Woman’s head rolls to the side of the guillotine. Bayonetta stares at it, continuing her smile she had throughout most of the fight. She puts her weapons away and confidently says, “Well, looks like I was wrong about you being able to beat me anyways.” Noticing the lasso, she takes it for herself. She knows it can help her. The two are teleported away, Bayonetta feeling better than ever that she could do something with this tournament. Results This melee's winner is... Bayonetta! Voting Wonder Woman must win: 6 Bayonetta must win: 8 Wonder Woman must live: 2 Wonder Woman must die: 6 Links Follow Bayonetta's journey here. The Grand Multiversal Tournament can be found here.Category:Female fights Category:Platinum Games vs. DC Comics themed One Minute Melees Category:Returning Death Battle fighter vs. returning Death Battle fighter Category:2018 Category:DC Comics vs. Sega themed One Minute Melees